memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine/The Homecoming/Chapter One
In his office Captain Martin and Commander Halliwell are working on the duty roster, as Typhuss looks at him and asked him if he's chat with Piper. So did you talk to Piper yet says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Ah, hell I've been meaning to since me and Kelly came aboard the station but you know with the whole Cardassian starting shooting and telling the Bajoran government about the Kai's death, I've never had the chance to chat with her and tell her that me and Kelly made it to the station John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his brother in law. Well maybe you should find the time to tell her says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. You're right and what's this I hear of a cult of non-Bajoran haters going around the station marking the bulkheads John says as he looks at the padd on his desk and then at Typhuss. Typhuss explains it. Its not a cult, its a extremist faction known as the Alliance for Global Unity, or the Circle, they believe in a Bajor for Bajorans and only Bajorans says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then Kira walks into his office. Captain I'd like to burrow a runabout Kira says as she looks at him. Commander Halliwell looks at Kira and then at John. What for Major? John asked as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I can't explain it I just need a runabout Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at Kira. That's not good enough, why says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at them. To Cardassia Four to rescue a Bajoran prisoner of war Kira says as she looks at both Captain Martin and Commander Halliwell. Both John and Typhuss looks at each other then at Kira as Typhuss looks at her. I'm going with you says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at the Commander. No I need to do this alone Kira says as she looks at them and leaves the Captain's office as Typhuss turns to John. You can't let her go alone says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. I know but we've got to preserve the treaty with Bajor and Cardassia John says as he looks at Typhuss. In the runabout Kira gets inside the runabout and inputs commands into the consoles as the console beeps unabling her to activate the engines when the lights turn on she sees both Typhuss and John in civilian clothes. You going somewhere Captain and Commander? Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We're coming with you if this leader is important as you say he is then you're gonna need back up and I want the runabout back in one piece because we're not expecting another shipment of runabouts for a few weeks John says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at them both. Before we go, there's just one thing we need to clear up between us Kira says as she looks at them. John looks at her. What would that be? John asked as he looks at Kira. She looks at both John and Typhuss. This mission can end only one of two ways, either we bring back Li Nalas or we don't come back at all Kira says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John then at Kira. We're coming back count on it says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. John looks at them. Agreed Major this is your show we're just here to make sure that we get this runabout and Li Nalas back in one piece John says as he looks at her. Kira looks at Typhuss. Then take us out of here, Commander Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Commander Halliwell works the panel and brings the engines online he hails ops. We are ready to launch, ops says Typhuss as he talks to ops. Acknowledge Rio Grande you are cleared for launch good luck and stay safe out there Lieutenant Dax says over the com. Captain Martin replied. Thanks Dax now if we don't come back you're in command don't let Admiral Nechayev try to slip someone under your nose Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen. She nods and the signal ends. Typhuss pilots the runabout out of the station. The Rio Grande archs around the station and heads out to Cardassia Four.